clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electroids Max
The Electroids Max is a Max that made its debut in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Strawberry Kiss the most. This Max has a semi-rectangular body with two legs with a toe each. He has two arms that resemble Strawberry Kiss', and a huge tail with all of Toasty Pop's buttons at the tip. On his back, he has two spines, and has a huge head with a large mouth that has nine sharp teeth inside of it. He has two eyes that are surrounded by two yellow rings, and he also has Toasty Pop's toast. Lastly, he has two ears on each side of his head. Biography The couples fought over a Cookironi. Eventually, they got to the point where they Maxed together, and the Electroids Max after the Cragsters Max chased Flurr around. The Infernites then Maxed, and all the Maxes fought until they de-Maxed, and Cheeky Chocolate crushed the Cookironi. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Teslo, the Cragsters got mad, not wanting their leader to be hurt. The Electroids then explained that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and the Cragsters joined. They then danced, and afterwards, they Maxed to see who has the best dance. The Maxes complimented each other, and then give each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") The Electroids Max was formed when the Electroids needed to fix a light bulb. They looked around for a light bulb, and Toasty Pop found a Cubit, which Strawberry Kiss found useless at the moment. She then found a light bulb, but couldn't reach it. To reach it, they Maxed. He got the light bulb in, but it didn't give off enough light, so he plugged his tail into the wall outlet to increase light power. Sadly, this plan backfired, and they break the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") The Max was formed when the Electroids needed to fight off a swarm of Nixels. ("Electroids MAX!") The Max was formed to fight Crown Jules after discovering the Mixamajig was a hoax. He then Mixed with the other Maxes to form the Ultra-Miximum Max. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information The Electroids Max can be built using parts combined from Clash of the Couples sets 41506 Strawberry Kiss, 41507 Flurr, and 41508 Toasty Pop. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *He somewhat resembles a reptile or lion. *He is seen with a set of eight teeth in his LEGO set, but the cartoon's set of teeth includes nine. *His tail is prehensile, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *When his tail is plugged into an outlet, he shocks uncontrollably and sends out large power surges. His tail gains lightning-shaped prongs when he plugs into an outlet. These surges are strong enough to blow out the Lightbulb Sun. *His original design had the prongs as a permanent feature. *The only ability of his not shown in the actual cartoon episodes is the E.M.P force field ability, which only appears in Calling All Couples. *He was chronologically meant to be the Max to demonstrate Maxes in the cartoon series, as Changing a Light Bulb was the second episode in the production line, albeit the tenth one aired. *In Couples Rush, he has similar artwork, with the only difference being his tail is shorter than the one from Calling All Couples. Category:Maxes